


Another City, But Not Simply Another Meet-up

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Aeris x Cloud Flavour [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: After a night together at the Gold Saucer, Aeris realises her feelings towards Cloud are shifting.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Aeris x Cloud Flavour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179911
Kudos: 8





	Another City, But Not Simply Another Meet-up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt '“Surprise I love you.”'

Another city, another meetup. Cloud’s schedule overlapping with hers and allowing for all the opportunities their hook-ups normally entailed. But, things were different. They had last spent the night together at the Gold Saucer, content to part ways in the morning and perhaps meet up again later. A casual relationship, few strings, and it seemed fine. So many more places to go, to visit, people to meet.

But the night at the Gold Saucer had changed something between them. And Aeris could not put her finger on what. She had made her way down to North Corel and followed the edge of the desert. A plunge through the dense jungle took her to the still ailing Gongaga. The abrupt fizzling of partners here was surely because of a whole host of factors. Gongaga was destitute and lacked for night-life. The complexities of her past factored in and she could not stop staring at what had once been his house, populated by two parents who once anxiously awaited news of a son who could never come home.

Cloud had gone back long ago to explain, to assure and settle the matter. Aeris could never contemplate doing so, dredging up a past she fought so long to put behind her. The fact the attractive girl with glasses she picked up at the inn went nowhere beyond some awkward kissing was not a surprise. She tried distractions and her brain bluntly refused to take the bait.

But the same thing happened at Cosmo Canyon. Better here, though perhaps the environment took some blame once more; the last of two species on these stony grounds; the Cetra and whatever name Nanaki’s people had. No text recorded the information. That the guy who caught her eye at the bar did not last beyond a few shared drinks was also down to various factors. Memories of Cosmo Canyon and the loneliness though Aeris would expect them to drive her to someone - anyone – much faster. Gongaga was still raw. It was fine.

Nibelheim was not a place to dwell, and she had no expectations of a romantic entanglement there; the remaining inhabitants clung to their roles in the absence of their employer, still waiting desperately for the company to respond once more. What remained of Shinra was still in operation so the hope was understandable, but still utterly misplaced.

Rocket Town was the point where it was impossible to ignore a deeper change – and said change had rippled out of the night at the Gold Saucer. Nothing beyond the norm; some dinner, some drinks, a shared hotel room and a lack of clothes. Not much different to normal. But why did anyone she found attractive get compared to Cloud? That was the factor she eventually sussed, the reason for the fizzling. She would rather talk to Cloud than this otherwise charming trainee in the newly founded space program, her hair a wonderful shade of red and her lips-

But why not kiss Cloud’s lips? Why not make him smile, have him hold her and wake up beside him. Why not change their casual relationship to something else? Aeris cut short her almost date with the trainee and retreated to her room. She needed to think. And think. She spent time poking around the environs of the town; not a huge amount here given the intended temporary nature of the settlement and how geared it was to the space-program. At least sights and discoveries here she had not seen before. But each night she returned to her room at the inn alone and was fine and she didn’t want anyone else.

Her heart leapt when Cloud called to mention he would be in Wutai the next week. The excitement, the feel of anticipation was enough to clinch it. Aeris left immediately, catching the next ferry across to Wutai. She spent a few days sight-seeing, carefully spurning all interest and making no effort to seek out company. And going over again and again what she would say.

Hard to stay calm, hard not to simply blurt everything out when Cloud arrived. But no; she had to bide her time. Let him get cleaned up, head out for dinner. Enjoy his company, have some drinks and, as always, head for the inn. His room this time. Aeris stopped him a little way down the street from the Turtle’s Paradise. “Cloud? I need to say something.”

“Sure.” He was wary, bordering on worried.

“I’ve been thinking a lot since the Gold Saucer. About us.” Definitely worried now. She smiled, attempting to allay the obvious fear. “It’s good. It’s all good, Cloud.” She rested her hand on his arm. He relaxed but was still confused. “All this time, we’ve said, we’ll be together when we meet up, but apart from that-“ She shrugged. “-we weren’t a couple or anything.” Deep breath.

“You don’t want to do that any more?”

“Exactly. I would like us to be something more. A couple. I don’t think I want anyone else.”

Cloud’s face reddened and he murmured her name.

“I want us to be together. I know what I said before and when we started and everything but.” She smiled at him, taking his hands. “Surprise! I love you!”


End file.
